nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:King Sebastian I of Lovia
When are they getting married? 08:55, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :Good idea. I'll get them to plan the marriage ^^ 12:49, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Perhaps you have a prince somewhere or another man or women in the noble family who could marry one of the 5 children of the Baron of Donia, Baron August Magnus Donia I? His oldest daughter is the right age to marry, are their any candidates? Dr. Magnus 14:04, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :Nobody is interested? To bad... :) Dr. Magnus 11:04, November 13, 2009 (UTC) ::He's already engaged and going to marry in December. Perhaps you could write an interesting article about one of these daughters - if she is interesting enough to write about . 11:28, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Perhaps a relative of the Prince could marry my "baron" ? Age 18-50, male or female, who could marry a son or daughter of August Magnus? Do you have any unmarried men or women in the Royal Family, a young women no older then 30, a man no younger then 50, perhaps even a widower or a life long bachelor? 11:54, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :I just wrote Dalia II Donia on the Baron's oldest daughter. 13:08, November 13, 2009 (UTC) He looks too gay to be married.. :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:25, July 24, 2013 (UTC) :Maybe he's gay and married just to continue the royal bloodline? I'm sure Dimitri would not object to having a gay king, and Yuri would probably love the progressiveness of it. :P The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 09:28, July 24, 2013 (UTC) ::After the child is born, they should get a divorce after she finds him with another guy in bed :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:29, July 24, 2013 (UTC) :::Oh how scandalous! Lovian newspapers are gonna have a field day with all this royal gossip. Our friend Sebas has a daughter now, they second kid is expected in early 2014. We could "out" the King then. Silly me, always expecting it would Dimitri when all the time Sebastian was way too obvious. The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 09:32, July 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::Hahahaha :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:35, July 24, 2013 (UTC) :::::Just to say, I'll not support him being King if he's going to be gay for the controversy of it all. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 14:29, July 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::Oos just remarked he looked gay because of the shawl. Hell he could be one of these modern metromen that seem so in fashion these days for all we know. He's a father of a daughter with one more kid on the way. Happily married, of good reputation. I say he is very unlikely to be gay. In fact all of the royal family members so far are straight. Except one elderly lady who never married, she may be into the ladies. Or just the old spinster catlady type. But Sebas is straight! The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 14:32, July 24, 2013 (UTC) :::::Yes he is one of those modern, well-dressed men (I chose the picture). But at least he doesn't dress like our king, who looks like a kid from 60 years ago (who were carbon copies pf their parents in dress). HORTON11: • 14:48, July 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::::I agree with Kunar, I will not support a gay king :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:57, July 24, 2013 (UTC) :Do you have a gaydar? :P —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:07, July 24, 2013 (UTC) ::You don't have to have a gaydar to see that this guy is gay. It just shouts guy all around him :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:57, July 24, 2013 (UTC) :::The only thing gay about this dude is the picture really. Other then that there's no evidence. DAT SHAWL. The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 15:17, July 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::He's not gay, just modern-looking. HORTON11: • 15:20, July 24, 2013 (UTC) :::::Well, his hair cut looks rather gay to me, as well as the angle at which he holds his head in relation to his neck :P @Horton: modern-looking = into fashion; into fahion = gay; conclusion: modern-looking = gay :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:22, July 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::::reddit.com/r/malefashionadvice (it's for straight men :P) —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:36, July 24, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Well he isn't. The real guy "was linked to a number of young women during his university years in Milan" and has a girlfiend. See for yourself. HORTON11: • 15:50, July 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::@TM: every straight man should filter out the unwearable parts of that site :P @Horton: well, he's royalty so probably forced into a straight relationship. About those women: "He was photographed out and about with fashion models." --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:54, July 24, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::Ok, that's about enough defamation of our future king. He just dresses well, that's all. HORTON11: • 16:04, July 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::Let's agree to disagree :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:14, July 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::Sensitive subject? Marcus would love a fabulous gay king though. Personally I feel our good ol' Sebastian is as straight as they come. He is a "metroman". Gayer then most straight men, but a lot straighter then most gay men. But he definetely does not bat for the same team. The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 16:22, July 24, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::Why would a straight guy feel the need to dress up like gay people? Sounds terribly gay to me.. :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:25, July 24, 2013 (UTC) :::For the same reason guys do all sorts of silly gay stuff... because a lot of girls like it. Like how some guys wax their eyebrows and shave their chests because a girl they like fancies her guys smooth. Sure it sounds terribly gay, looks gay too. But the goal is to get laid, and so they do gay things for a very straight reason. Modern society is weird like that my friend. Same with the fashionable (read: faggy) clothing. It's a phase really... girls want boys, women want men. They grow over it eventually. The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 16:31, July 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::More like modern women want gay people :P That's what you get when you allow gay propoganda: a corrupted society :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:35, July 24, 2013 (UTC) :::::Eventually they have no other choice but to go lesbian when they succesfully emasculate all men through "fashion" and "skin products". There's a reason skinny jeans are so tight haha. When everyone's gay, humanity dies out. Fashion will be the end of us. But we'll die looking fabulously. The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 16:37, July 24, 2013 (UTC) We could compromise and make him bisexual. :P —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:43, July 24, 2013 (UTC) : :O That's a good idea :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:57, July 24, 2013 (UTC) : ::Sometimes the solution is so... damn... easy! The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 18:09, July 24, 2013 (UTC) I think you're making a big fuss about this, and its a bit of a sterotype to say that all fashionable men are gay, and also, it doesn't really matter if the king is gay, straight or bi. As long as Sebastian can do his job, he will be a great king, regardless of who he loves. And its always a good idea to have a king who is well dressed :) Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 19:44, July 24, 2013 (UTC) http://www.digitaljournal.com/img/9/5/5/2/8/2/i/9/8/9/p-large/DMB_9485-1.JPG. I would like it better if he's well dressed.MMunson-talk (Vote SLP) 04:43, July 26, 2013 (UTC) :Sebastian is 26, not 76. :P —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:02, July 26, 2013 (UTC) ::Since I am gonna take him over anyway I can just take a pic of me wearing a suit. The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 13:13, July 26, 2013 (UTC) :::Not a bad idea, please upload a pic. :P —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:57, July 26, 2013 (UTC) ::::On the condition that it's not you upside-down in the train :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:03, July 26, 2013 (UTC) :::::A decent picture would be fine. HORTON11: • 19:01, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Better? The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 12:54, August 3, 2013 (UTC) :Well, at least it's not the 50's Dimitri look :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:57, August 3, 2013 (UTC) ::I like to think the chesthair somehow makes it more manly and less gay then the previous picture. Needless to say I am biased on the matter. The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 12:59, August 3, 2013 (UTC) :::Hahahahah, well, in my Christian views, it could've been "covered up", but at least you didn't shave it. That would've been unacceptable :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:04, August 3, 2013 (UTC) ::::It would have been, yes. Utterly unnaceptable. Now photoshop some bikini-clad ladies into the the pic and put us on a Hawaii beach and Sebastian is officially straight again. Though I have some better pics maybe on fb. The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 13:08, August 3, 2013 (UTC) :::::Yeah, you do have some beach-style pictures with women on Facebook :P And the other guy on your omslagfoto could pass off as a girl too, though not a very attractive one.. :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:10, August 3, 2013 (UTC) ::::::They are my identical twin cousins, oh and my bro. He'd make an awful woman given that he's 6'5" hahaha. But maybe it would help make Sebastian look more... lively? Like people would be like: "this dude knows how to live life". The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 13:30, August 3, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Hahahahaha, at least your bro doesn't really look like you :P But, it surely does make it a bit more lively :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:33, August 3, 2013 (UTC) :::Expanding the article a bit, wouldn't mind some feedback. Made the King's religion "unknown" for neutrality reasons. Won't make him such a vivid atheist as Dimi. The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 13:55, August 3, 2013 (UTC) ::::Apart from a few spelling errors, it's quite good! :P Though I'm flattered with all those nice remarks on the Heretow :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:21, August 3, 2013 (UTC) :::::This isn't intended as a criticism, but the sentence 'At official events his royal cousin Dimitri often fails to show up, Sebastian always does.' made me laugh a lot. :P I'll attempt to fix some of the things OWTB mentioned. :) --Semyon 15:18, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Coronation So, got any plans for the coronation? Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 19:45, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Titles Sebastian is real lucky to just be King of Lovia. HORTON11: • 15:20, March 24, 2015 (UTC) :What do you mean? --OuWTB 15:23, March 24, 2015 (UTC) ::He's lucky to only have a single title. I've been working the past week trying to figure out the historic and other titles that the Queen in Brunant has, not only Brunanter but foreign. She's Queen, Duchess, Marquise, three times a Countess, Baroness and twice a Lady. HORTON11: • 15:30, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Should we undo this change now that TMV/Magnus is inactive? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:27, March 24, 2015 (UTC) No. HORTON11: • 15:30, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Yes. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:32, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Feel free to argue on your own. HORTON11: • 15:35, March 24, 2015 (UTC) @Time: Alright, I just wrote an entire paragraphy and it's just "~"... --OuWTB 15:37, March 24, 2015 (UTC) :Anyway, I wanted to say that I am glad he's inactive. Now we, as in the community, can decide about the king and his actions. :Also, I'm waaay too lazy to update all the pages again :P --OuWTB 15:38, March 24, 2015 (UTC) ::I don't see the need of undoing our history and returning to Dimitri. We went ahead with a choice and we should stick to it. HORTON11: • 15:40, March 24, 2015 (UTC) :::Why do you use that logic? Once someone makes a change, it is not permanent and we don't have to stick to it. It is just as easy to reverse a change as it is to do it. I am also glad he is inactive for the same reason. Now we can undo everything. :P —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:46, March 24, 2015 (UTC) ::::Why do you use that logic? Simply retconning everything is not good. If we as a community have decided to a change, we should strive and stick to it. And anyways, we have a really good page for the monarch, he has a nice family and it's not harming us to have Sebastian over Dimi. HORTON11: • 18:01, March 24, 2015 (UTC) :::::Hah, I love the repetition. Also nothing inherently wrong with retconning. If the community agrees to revert a change it is fine, and if they don't, I will accept that (it looks like the majority supports the change so I will not argue this more). —TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:04, March 24, 2015 (UTC)